Perasaan
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Sejauh kemanapun aku pergi, hanya ada satu rumahku. Perasaan kita terhubung dan karena itulah aku yakin kau selalu menungguku. OS/Canon/SasuSaku


Sejauh kemanapun aku melangkah, akan ada hati yang selalu dirindukan dan merindukan. Bukan tidak ingin pulang, akan tetapi sesuatu demi kehidupan untuk masa depan kalian juga aku melakukan semua ini. Seberapa rindu yang selalu menyiksaku, seberapa kesepian yang sudah mengikutiku, dan hanya satu yang menguatkanku, senyuman kalian yang akan menyambutku kala aku pulang dengan segenggam perasaan bersalah, bersalah karena membuat kalian menungguku.

 **Perasaan**

Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura

Story by Me

Masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, etc.

...

Senyuman kelegaan dan juga cairan bening yang turun melalui sudut matanya, Uchiha Sakura menatap kedua orang terkasihnya dengan pandangan lembut. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau apa, dan mungkin menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sarada sudah menginjak remaja dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Bukan ia tidak ingin menjawabnya, tapi rasa takutnya pada kenyataan masa lalu suaminya lah, takut akan melukainya. Seharusnya ia yakin kepada anaknya seperti ia yang yakin akan Sasuke hingga saat ini.

Tangan yang memegang knop pintu kamar Sarada terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya menghangat. Bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak terlihat keberatan akan pertanyaan sang anak. Tawa Sarada terdengar dan menyejukan walau hnaya dengan melihatnya saja. Tidak ingin mengganggu moment langka itu, akhirnya Sakura menutup pintu perlahan dan berbalik menuju ruang televisi.

Menghela napas pelan mengingat rumah yang hancur akibat tinjuannya, Sakura segera meraih cangkir teh yang tadi dibuatnya. Deringan telepon membuatnya terlonjak dan beranjak untuk menjawabnya.

"Ya, kediaman Uchiha di sini?"

"..."

"Ah, Kabuto- _san_ , iya nanti aku akan datang untuk memeriksa mereka dan mendatanya."

"..."

"Hm, baiklah aku akan hubungi Naruto nanti."

"..."

"Ya, selamat malam."

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Keterkejutan nampak saat satu tangan melingkari perutnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar setelah menemani Sarada hingga tertidur menemukan sang Istri yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Sakura balas menggenggam tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia merindukan sentuhan sang Suami.

"Hm." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalikan tubuh sang istri, menghadapanya.

"Ah, sebaiknya minum teh dulu." Sakura menariknya untuk duduk karena ia sudah membuat teh untuk mereka.

Hening. Sasuke memilih menikmati teh yang dibuat sang istri. Rasa teh sama pada umumnya, namun kali ini sangat istimewa karena seseorang yang menyediakan untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Sakura memulai pembicaraan, tatapannya beralih kepada Sasuke. "Terima kasih selalu mengabariku."

Sasuke tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Ini seperti tamparan baginya. Ia yang selalu mengirim pesan melalui Naruto bukan langsung kepada Sakura.

" _Gomen nasai_."

Lega. Sakura sangat paham isi hati Sasuke. Rasa penyesalan dan bersalah mungkin masih ada padanya. Bangun, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan berlutut di depan suaminya itu. Tidak! Semua pasti pernah mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam, akan tetapi saat ini jangan sampai terjadi dimana masa itu datang kepadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Anata_." Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya pada kaki Sasuke. Memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati waktu yang ia yakini akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Sorot onyx memancar kelembutan dengan senyuman tipis yang ia singgungkan. Telapak tangan ia letakan di kepala merah muda yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tahu."

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh kelopak sakura miliknya. Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkannya dalam kesepian. Sudah berapa lama ia membuatnya khawatir akan keselmatannya. Sudah berapa lama ia selalu menunggunya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura mulai kembali topik membahas tentang puteri mereka.

"Hm, rahasia anak dengan Ayahnya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan usapannya pada kepala sang Istri.

"Kalian membuatku cemburu."

"Hn?"

"Ah, itu bukan... maksudku dia bisa cepat tertawa saat denganmu."

"Apa kau ingin tidur di temani seperti Sarada?"

Sakura terkejut akan pertanyaan Sasuke. Mendengus geli, ia bangkit karena suara gemuruh dan hujan yang mulai terdengar.

"Tidak. Ah, sepertinya hujan sudah turun aku akan membereskan kam-"

Belum sempat ia melangkah, Sasuke sudah menariknya hingga jatuh kedalam pangkuannya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap dalam sang Istri. Sejak tadi, Sakura seperti ada yang di cemaskan.

"Ada apa?"

Hati mereka terhubung dan Sakura sudah tahu Sasuke akan menyadarinya.

"Maaf soal rumah kita."sesal Sakura yang jelas sekali terlihat. Cicilannya tinggal berapa tahun lagi dan rumah yang di beli mereka hancur.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Seandainya ia ada saat itu mungkin akan bereaksi sama. Maka dari itu, ia sangat yakin dengan kekuatan sang Istri. Ya, istrinya bukan wanita lemah.

"Aku akan lebih bekerja keras." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara lembut.

"Itu artinya kau akan lebih banyak bekerja di lu-"

"Itu sudah tugasku."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu."

"Bisa kah kau berusaha keras malam ini?"

"Malam ini? Ada apa?"

Sasuke memajukan keplanya dan mengecup singkat bibir sang istri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Istriku."

Ah, Sakura paham sekarang dan wajahnya langsung berubah dengan kemerahan.

"Tapi tempat ini kecil dan ada Sarada." Bisik Sakura.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

Sakura mejawabnya dengan gelengan.

Ingatkan mereka bisa pindah kemana saja dengan kekuatan Sasuke. Tapi, itu membutuhkan banyak cakra dan ia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Lingkarkan kakimu!"

Sakura menurutinya dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Sasuke sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher sang suami.

"Aku rasa ini seperti mimpi."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya sesaat ia urungkan akan berbicara. Bangun dengan tangan menyanggah Sakura dalam gendongannya, ia kembali mengecup bibir Sang Istri.

"Sebesar itukah kau merindukanku?"

Sakura menatap onyx yang juga menatapnya lembut. Sebesar apa kau merindukannya? Sebesar apa kau mencintainya? Sebesar apa keinginan untuk menunggunya?

Itu tidak bisa dihitung karena...

"Karena itu adalah kau, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Sasuke tidak salah akan apa yang dilihatnya sejah genin dulu. Sakura yang selalu merepotkannya itu adalah sosok yang selalu mengisi kesepiannya. Tingkah yang menyebalkan itulah yang membuatnya selalu memperhatikannya. Hingga pertemuan kembali saat perang melawan Madara yang ia kira hatinya sudah berubah, pada kenyataannya masih sama.

Pertanyaan yang selalu membebaninya.

Akan kah ia pantas untuk di sayangi?

Akan kah ia pantas untuk kembali?

Tapi, Sakura meyakinkan itu semua dengan mengungkapkan isi hatinya kembali dan saat-saat di penjara itu yang selalu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sampai suatu saat Naruto menyampaikan jika Kazekage berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Marah dan takut sesuatu akan pergi darinya.

Pada suatu hari, dihari kebebasannya ia mengatakan kepada Sakura apa yang selama ini yang mengusik hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi aku merasa sakit saat mendengar kau akan bersama dengan yang lain."

Kata-kata yang entah terlintas dari mana. Itu kata-kata terucap begitu saja saat ia dan team 7 menghabiskan malam di kedai yakiniku. Sakura yang berjalan di depan beberapa langkah mendahuluinya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, memeluknya.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Berapa lama aku menunggumu?"

"Seberapa tersiksanya aku mencoba menahan perasaanku, Sasuke-kun."

Jawaban Sakura mewakili semua kecemasannya yang langsung menghilang begitu saja.

" _Gomen nasai._ "

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cicitan burung dengan hawa dingin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka sejak semalam. Tidur bergelung selimut membuatnya nyaman dan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang mendera membuatnya enggan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Sepintas bayangan-bayangan yang mengulang apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya merona tapi senyumannya menghilang saat mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian di kamar.

"Hanya mimpi." Gumamnya penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Apanya yang mimpi hm?"

Sasuke masuk setelah menutup pintu kamar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terbaring.

"Sasuke-kun, kau..."

"Hn."

"Aku belum memasak sarapan untuk kita." Sakura bergegas bangun dengan selimut yang ia gunakan membungkus tubuhnya.

"Sarada sudah pergi."

"Apa?" Sakura melihat jam yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Ini masih pagi dan tidak biasanya Sarada sudah berangkat.

"Dia ingin menginap di rumah temannya."jelas Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mewakilkan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Anata?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga kembali memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merona.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn." Sasuke menari selimut Sakura dan membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau-"

"Besok aku akan pergi tidak bisakah kau menemaniku hingga pajar?"

Apa? Semalaman dan sekarang pagi hingga pagi lagi?

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~"

"Hn."

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kasur.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke menatap lekat emerald indah yang selalu di rindukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Tangannya ia gerakan untuk menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang mengganggunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu."

Di kecupnya dahi berlambang kekuatan milik sang Istri.

'Aku tahu dan satu kali saja cukup mengatakannya, Sakura.'

"Oh... A-anatahh..."

"Hnnn."

Aku tahu kau mencintaiku begipun aku.

Aku tahu rasa rindumu begitupun aku.

Aku tahu rasa sedihmu begitu pun aku.

Perasaan kita terhubung satu sama lain.

Karena kepercayaan dan cinta yang kita miliki.

'Terima kasih sudah mencintai, menerima dan menungguku."

'Terima kasih sudah kembali ke kehidupan dimana janjiku untuk disisimu, membahagiakanmu.'

 **Owari**

 **Dari pada imajinasi kebuang kan sayang hehe ini mikirin pas ep 23 Boruto. SasuSaku semalam ngapain ya? :v**

 **Maaf gaje dan banyak kesalahan dalam segi apapun.**

 **Ckrg**

 **Wyd Rei Gil kuran Tanaka**


End file.
